1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preparation process of a novel conjugated polymer containing metallocene units, organo-ferromagnetic material obtained by oxidizing said polymer, and a novel conjugated polymer containing ferrocene units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, accompanied by the progress of a highly information-intensive society, various magnetic materials such as magnetic discs, magnetic tapes and magnetic rubber have been developed and widely used. Organic high polymers are used in any of these magnetic material. Inorganic magnetic materials, however, are sometimes mixed in, applied to, or spattered on the organic high polymers. The organic high polymers are hence passively used merely as a matrix carrier. When organic high molecules having ferromagnetic properties can be obtained, material design can be carried out in the level of a molecule, extremely light materials can be obtained, and the influence will hence be very remarkable. In these circumstances, researches intending the development of high-molecular organo-ferromagnetic materials have become very active.
A. A. Ovchinnikov et al have prepared poly[1,4(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxy-piperidinyl-1-oxyl)butadiin] by heat treating an acetylene compound having a 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidinyloxy group which is a stable radical and proved that the polymer obtained has a weak magnetic property [A. A. Ovchinnikov et al, Nature, 326, 370(1987)].
The polymer, however, generates spin in a remote position from a conjugated primary chain and hence cannot sufficiently provide magnetic properties.
J. Miller et al have prepared a charge transfer complex from ferrocene and tetracyanoethylene and proved that the complex becomes a ferromagnetic material at 4.8 K [J. Miller et al, J.A.C.S. 109, 3850(1987)].
The above complex, however, is a monomer and cannot be expected characteristics of polymer. Further, it has been a problem that the temperature to exhibit ferromagnetic properties is too low in practical use.